Rio and You
by Sunny56
Summary: Story of Nico and Pedro's life when they met and before they were the "kings of Samba". Nico want to experience life again after hard times and flies over the ocean to Brazil. There he meets a certain Cardinal, Pedro, whose essence says "let me take you to Rio, little bird" and their adventure begins. It's Rio and them.
1. New land, new friend

~Rio, Rio, Rio... Let me take you to Rio, fly'o the ocean like an eagle, and we can chillin' my gazebo, gazebo, oh oh oh oh na na na~

Everything was so pretty. Sky was pretty, most likely much more blue than behind the horizon. Ocean was pretty, so clean and turquoise. But the most prettiest thing was the view to the city of samba, life and carnival -Rio de Janeiro! "So this is what paradise looks like..." little yellow Canary, Nico, sighed as the wind carried him towards the shore. He had a long adventure behind him. Nico was looking out for a nice spot to rest after a flight, and just as ordered he spotted a nice group of sunshades on the beach. He landed on one of them and looked curiously around. There were pretty many people, indeed it was a nice sunny weather for a day at the beach. Now being a song bird, Nico was in the mood for singing when came to situations like this.

Near by Nico was a young Red-crested Cardinal enjoying the midday. Though something was bugging his mind, he tried to put that empty feeling in his heart aside. He had been having it quite a long time already, and was getting confused with it. Maybe he was just lonely, living all alone. Suddenly he heard something... something special.

_"Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking_

_Wasn't searching for an answer_

_In the moonlight when I saw your face..." _

Nico had his eyes closed now, and he was deep in the song so he really didn't notice what was happening around him.

Pedro flew in the way where the sound was coming. There were so many people that you would he'd have had hard time finding a certain little bird, but the voice was so perceivable that he indeed succeeded at finding the owner of it. The Cardinal settled few feet behind him and listened in amaze.

_"Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking_  
_Out from under moon beams_  
_Through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze"_

The Canary continued, and Pedro was sure he had the most beautiful voice he ever had heard. It was like honey. He wanted to go to him and tell it, but it would mean that he would stop singing and maybe even fly away from him... so he just listened. Pedro took his gaze away from the Canary for a second and spotted a human youngster, who was slowly drawing closer to the singing bird with a bucket. Pedro gasped at realising what he was about to do. _"Oh please little bird notice him... fly away..." _he thought crossing his wings. But Nico was in his own world right now. Just as the human raised the bucket towards him, Pedro crashed in between. "Fly away!" he shouted firmly. Nico was brought back to earth and stared blankly at the random bird who croaked at the human angrily. "W-what? What's going on? Who are you?"

"Just fly away, man! He was about to capture ya!"

"C-c-capture?" Nico started with shaking voice and spread his wings, "Aren't you coming, he's going to capture you too?!"

Pedro turned his head to face the worried Canary and smiled. One more angry look a the human, and he flew after his new acquaintance.

"Thank you" Nico said, "You saved my life... um... you didn't give me your name?"

"I'm Pedro. And no need to thank me, lil' rascal."

Nico chuckled a little. "Oh, Nico will do. Nice to meet you, Pedro." He held his wing towards Pedro, who happily took a hold of it. "Nico..." he started, "You have the most amazing voice, bird."

Nico blushed prominently at this and looked away. "Heheh... Wow that's... well I just love to sing..." They smiled at each other for a moment, before noticing that their wings were still holding. "Um... where ya coming from, Nico?"

"From Tenerife."

"That's far away... And where ya staying?"

Nico was about to respond, when he realized that he really didn't know at all. From his chocolaty brown eyes Pedro noticed this. "Aww... Come on I'll show you my place. Lemme take you Rio!"

Nico smiled eagerly. "Thank you so much..."

"Again, no need to thank me" Pedro grinned, adding almost to himself, "I should be thanking you..."

* * *

"And that's the famous Jesus statue, and there's the central, and there's the jungle..." Pedro told, pointing at different directions as Nico tried to keep up.

"Care to introduce me places later on?"

"I'd love to, really! Here's so much to see! And we have a samba club..."

"Samba club!" Nico repeated, "I love samba!"

"Awesome, me too! I'm the samba master!"

Nico laughed at his new friend. Friend...? Yeah, it seemed like he got a new friend. Not only a new friend, but his first friend. After the incident with his family, he couldn't... well he couldn't even think about having a good life or friends again. What he didn't know was that he was Pedro's first friend too.

"And this is da place! La casa de Pedro!" Pedro announced as they landed on a little hollow in the tree.

"Ah, que linda..." Nico said sarcastically. Pedro looked surprised, "Gajo fala Português! ...Hey, it's not that bad!"

"Well it is a typical bachelor pad" Nico started, "but I don't mind."

Pedro's expression softened and he showed every corner of his little hollow. "And here I have some fruits, feel free to take anything, buddy."

"Alright buddy!"

Pedro's hollow was indeed pretty messy, living on his own he hadn't been caring what it looked like. But now when Nico mentioned it.. well it might be a _little _rattletrap. Nico was eating a strawberry and noticed Pedro looking around his nest with pensive expression. "Hey, it's okay. We can decorate together, I'll help. But first... here you go!" He threw an orange slice at Pedro who didn't see it coming and ended facing the ground. "Dammit, Nico!" He threw one right back but Nico managed to dodge it. He smirked at Pedro who didn't give up, throwing another one. This time Nico caught it with his mouth. The duo laughed for a while, both really happy with the whole day. Something wonderful had happened: finally there was someone to laugh with, someone to just be near.

* * *

The day turned to evening, and Pedro invited his new friend to watch the sunset with him. Nico had been told it was as its' best when you watched it from the Jesus statue, so they flew over there. "Here, sit." Pedro said and patted the statue's hand. "Cool, I'm sitting on Jesus" Nico noted.

"You got it! The statue is kinda the symbol of Rio, it guards it or something."

Nico smiled at his friends' deep thoughts. Seems like Pedro could be even profound at times.

The sunset was indeed very beautiful with its' many warm colors. It had a mix of orange, yellow, red and white... Nico yawned tiredly and nuzzled into Pedro's side. At first Pedro was confused but quickly smiled warmly and put his wing over Nico's shoulder. "You just sleep, little buddy, you have a big adventure behind."

"And even bigger ahead..." Nico sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

Nico woke up due to sun rays that shined straight to his face. He yawned and stretched his wings, looking around to find himself in Pedro's hollow, even in his nest! But where had Pedro been sleeping all this time? He looked around to find his friend but he was nowhere in sight. "Pedro?" Nico asked, and when he didn't hear any answers he repeated, "Pedro...?" He was about to get up when the bird he was looking for appeared to the entrance of the hollow. "Pedro!" Nico said once more. "Morning Nico! Just lay back down, I got us some breakfast."

Nico smiled and did as ordered, watching curiously as Pedro gathered breakfast together.

"Pedro?"

"Nico?"

"This evening I wanna party!"

Pedro smiled at this. He was that kind of person who was always ready for party. "Absolutely. I wanna samba! We'll go to the club and samba all night!"

"Yay!" Nico exclaimed. Pedro handed him few fruits, cookies and French fries and sat with him on the nest. "Wow, thanks. So you were looking all morning for these? Where did you sleep by the way...?"

Pedro nodded, munching a cookie. "I swepd on de fwool"

"Floor? No way!"

"Yeah way! I carried you home after you fell asleep and of course you got my nest, since I was too lazy to make a new one that late. Don't worry the floor wasn't that bad." Nico shook his head. "Pedro, Pedro, Pedro. You're too kind."

Pedro smirked, "That's what I do."


	2. Night life of Rio

The duo stepped inside of one of the many samba clubs of Rio. This specific club was however for birds instead of humans. The crowd seemed to notice a newcomer as Nico and Pedro walked towards bar desk. "They're all staring at us..." Nico whispered to Pedro. Pedro just shrugged it off, telling that it's because they are just so cool.

A few drinks were drank, a lot of discussion were talked and many laughs shared. "By the way Nico, you never fished that ssong"

"Fished..." Nico had to laugh at his friend. His a little drunken friend.

"I said finished."

"You did not."

"I did toooo!"

"Man, where did you even get those drinks?"

"Oh y'know," Pedro shrugged, "some birds are pretty sneaky at filching human stuff."

They both laughed a bit, knowing that Pedro had most likely tried to be one of those "some birds".

"C'moon, I wanna hear that song!" Pedro continued.

"Here? Like... now?"

"Why not? You have *hic* nothing to be ashamed for I know your voice. It's like angels'... like honey, so soft..."

"Quite a flattery..." Nico said, and Pedro got to hear his laughter once more. Just as Pedro was about say something, Nico consented: "Okay, okay, I get it! I'll do it." Pedro excitedly nudged his friend towards the stage and whispered something to the DJ. "Oh, got it. Listen up everybody, we have this guest outta town who's going to sing for us! Cheer up for... Mico!"

Nico face palmed. "Actually it's Nico. And the song is _Fly Love_, enjoy!" He glanced at Pedro, who just nodded eagerly.

Pedro could see a real performer inside of that little Canary. Everyone's eyes were focused on Nico as he began to sing. Immediately Pedro fell into some kind of trance like earlier when he watched Nico sing. He was so damn good!

_"Now I know love is real_

_So when sky high, as the angels try_

_Letting you and I, fly love" _

As Nico finished the song, he flashed a charming smile and motioned his wing to Pedro. "Sing with me!" Pedro's expression a mix of surprise and joy. "You want me to sing... with you?" he asked, pointing to himself. Nico nodded and Pedro flew wobbly to the stage with him. "What are we going to sing?" Nico whispered to Pedro. "What? You asked me, I thought you knew!"

"Oh well, let's just improvise." Nico suggested.

"I think I can manage." Pedro grinned and held his wing in the air, "DJ, play something samba-ish!"

The duo shared a look that said that they both knew what they were thinking.

"Alright every hot wings, it's time for dance~" Pedro started.

"Party in the Ipanema, baby!" Nico added with a smirk.

_"I wanna party, __I wanna samba_

_I wanna party, I wanna samba_

_I wanna party, and live my life (my life)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_And fly"_

As they sang, the whole crowd had went silent. Nico and Pedro's voices fit together perfectly! Nico's soft voice and high notes mixed with Pedro's free style rapping and funky vibes was beyond words. Though they didn't manage to do whole song just like that, they still got cheerful applause from their audience. They bowed, both obviously a little shocked from the reaction, and flew off the stage.

"Wow, I feel like a celebrity!" Nico cried out, hugging Pedro tightly, "You were great!"

"No, you were!" Pedro said, hugging back.

"No... we were!"

Suddenly they realised there was a whole crowd of birds around them. "You were amazing!" one macaw lady cheered.

"When can we hear the rest?" other bird asked.

"We want more!"

Nico and Pedro glanced at each other. The atmosphere had changed totally, and now the crowd was staring at them for a whole different reason than before. And the rest is history...

* * *

"Nico temos um bom casalll..." Pedro said as he waddled next to his friend. They were hanging out on the rooftop of some building, it was late night, moon was full and they were having the most wonderful time.

"Muito bom, Pedro" Nico agreed, swinging to the sound of the music he heard from the club below.

Now being a little drunk, Pedro had many questions in his mind that he didn't ask earlier. "Can I ask you something? What made you choose Rio?"

Nico smiled. He stared at the city for a while, then Pedro. "What's not to choose Rio? I mean I've been living in the island where carnival was a big deal. The worlds' _second_ biggest carnival. The biggest is of course here. And when I was thinking for a place to go, I heard other birds talking about this place, how beautiful it was, how full of life... Then it hit me. Know what I'm saying?"

Pedro knew. "And why did you left?"

Nico smiled a little absentmindedly. Maybe he didn't want that to be asked, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell. But other half of him wanted to share his story with Pedro.

He started telling after all: "I had a family... I had mom, dad and older brother. It was peaceful time, yet filled with thrills. Well for me they were thrills, but for others' danger. One day something happened and my family..." Nico gulped at the thought.

"You don't have to tell..." Pedro whispered.

"No, no. It's fine. They... I don't know how to say it. We were all captured into some cage. I hated it there, I'm a free soul, so one day I wriggled myself free, I thought that they'd come with me. But when I was outside, I looked back and they shook their heads. 'World is too scary for this small. Here they bring us food, here's no carnivores. We'll stay here. _Even_ _without you'_ they said. I didn't believe it. I felt anger then, I felt they'd left me. I flew out of the window but the very same night I got a need to tell them that I still cared for them. But when I flew back the cage was empty... a-and I searched for them. And a-all I could find was some accessories. Yellow accessories. Pedro, t-they..."

Nico's voice was shaking now, and his brown eyes tearing at the memory. Pedro felt his heart break from the sorrow his friend had been suffering. He didn't have any words, he just held the other one close and stroked his feathers.

"Then I felt that I left them" Nico added wearily.

"Shh, Nico. Don't think like that. I'm so, so sorry. It'll be okay. I'll... I'll protect you."

Nico lifted his head to look at Pedro. His sad tears turned to happy tears and he pressed his head on Pedro's chest.

"I will always protect you, too. I may be small but I'm fierce!" Nico declared, a lot happier. After all the pain was only a memory now. But still talking about a memory made him remember, and remembering made him sad.

Nico still nestled close to his friend as he explained: "I longed for a happy life again. I went looking for it and then I found it, and here I am. I don't wanna think about the reasons anymore, I just wanna live. "

Pedro smiled gently. "The main thing isn't _why_ you came, it's_ that_ you came. Because if you didn't I would have never met you"


	3. The bottle cap

That night Pedro and Nico shared the nest and saw serene dreams till the noon. And the same happened for a few more nights, until they finally made an own nest for Nico. That didn't prevent them from scrambling into other one's nest when they felt like it, or when the night was really cold. One night happened to be just like it, and at the morning when Nico woke up curled next to Pedro, he realized something he had been wanting to do.

"Pedro, you awake?" he poked his friend who just mumbled something in his sleep. "I'll take that as a no" the Canary chuckled, getting up and eyeing the hollow, then his sleeping friend_. "Hmmm...guess I'll surprise you then, buddy..." _he thought and flew outside, searching for something conspicuous.

Pedro woke up few minutes later. "Whatcha doing Nico?" he asked noticing the smaller bird who was bustling around the hollow, holding colorful flowers and fresh leaves in his wings. "Decorate time!" Nico announced.

"Don't push yourself, man. You're my guest!" Pedro said, tiredly getting up.

Right then Nico realized something -he was only a guest. It really wasn't his home. They hadn't made any kind of deal or agreement that they'd live together. Pedro only invited him as a guest when he didn't have a place to go... Pedro noticed something was wrong because Nico didn't say anything and had a strange stare at the floor. "I mean, you are for now. But... but you don't really have to be..."

"What do you mean...?" Nico looked up.

"I wouldn't mind a company. A darn good one even! Stay as long as you like."

Nico didn't wait for more as he ran towards Pedro to hug him tightly. "Oh Pedro! That means so much to me!"

Pedro happily hugged back but suddenly backed off. "Wait here, I'll be back."

Nico did as asked and watched as his new roommate flew off.

Pedro appeared back at the hollow some minutes later holding something shiny on his feet. "What's that for?" Nico asked curiously. It was a green bottle cap with blue wave-like pattern. Pedro flew to Nico and eyed the Canary for a while. Then he set it on his head as a hat. "Welcome home-gift" Pedro said, "Looking good, rapaz!" Nico palpated the hat on his head and looked to the mirror glass Pedro had in his...their hollow. He had a surprised smile on his beak as he admired his reflection. He raised his hat charismatically to Pedro and stated: "Thank you mister. Doesn't look bad at all."

Pedro flashed a pleased grin and got back to a previous topic they were talking. "So how long you think you gonna stay?" He really didn't want Nico to leave at all. Pedro was usually the kind of bird who didn't get sensitive but this little Canary had did something to him. He managed to fly his way to his heart quite quickly.

"I'd like to stay forever" Nico said looking deep into Pedro's eyes.

"I'd like that too" Pedro answered pure-heartedly.

* * *

Days went by, followed by starry nights. Weeks were filled with joyous adventures in this new land. Nico and Pedro get to really know each other, though there was still much to explore. The samba club had become their stamping ground, and every single time they sang their hearts out, and almost without them noticing attracted more new admirers. Occasionally they spotted some girl ogling at them, giggling when they noticed.

"Watch this Nico," Pedro started with confident look, "this is how you pick up a lady!"

Nico rolled his eyes at his best friend who turned around on the dance floor to meet a new fan-to-be. The bird lady tilted her head as Pedro began to shake his booty and rapping. "This is how you do it, you just gotta move it..."

Nico laughed good-naturedly. His friend had his own style, indeed. "Pedro, Pedro. That's a good try but lemme handle this." He stepped closer to the lady and smoothly raised his hat, greeting her: "Why hello baby bird, happen to have any favorite song? Me and my friend here are singers."

"Oh my... well, I'm in the mood for some disco... 'Lets groove tonight', I'd love to hear that!" the girl giggled. Nico nodded and winked an eye as he flew off towards the stage with Pedro. "And _that _is how you pick up a lady" Nico smirked.

"Show-off..." Pedro mumbled, but couldn't help smiling.

"I'm guessing they liked it!" Nico said, enjoying the sound of cheering whistles and clapping wings. He and Pedro walked to the backstage where they had got the permission to hang from the nice old owner of the club. "Hell yeah they did, high five!" Pedro agreed and Nico happily raised his wing.

"For next we should write that song..." Nico said thoughtfully, sitting on the comfy couch.

"What song?"

Nico raised his "eyebrow" and Pedro snapped. "Oh, _that _song! You said it! We have that jamming beginning, now we need a remainder that pops! Something that knocks them out!"

"Something hot!" Nico added. They didn't get to think more as familiar voice greeted them: "Nico, Pedro! My favorite duo!"

"Boss Ricardo!" Nico and Pedro noticed the specific owner stepping to the room, a red tailed parrot who had maybe lived his best party-years, but was still enjoying the beat to the fullest.

"I happened to hear that you two are going for a new hit. In two weeks we have a special samba night, since the year changes. If your song is ready by then..."

Nico and Pedro's smile grew as they exclaimed simultaneously: "That's it!"


	4. What are these noises?

So there was exactly two weeks till Nico and Pedro's big night. They had a lot to do, not only invent the words for the song, but also some kind of choreography. For sure they were going to dance and move to the beat! They had rather good start, but still lot to go. Days went by as they speculated the words and tried new dance moves. Well, it wasn't that serious job for them. They were that kind of duo that you could order to do some work, but as soon as you'd look away, they'd be joking and having fun.

"That's a good one Pedro!"

"Oh ya mean this?"

"Ha, ha! Do it again!"

Pedro repeated his previous dance move and tried to bend his back down without falling -and without succeeding. Nico ended up chuckling. "Hey! I'm thinking that you just said that so you could get good laughs!" Pedro noted from the floor. Nico was about to protest when suddenly a loud bang interrupted him. "What was that?"

"I don't know man."

"Pedro don't tell me you..."

"No way, man! I haven't been eating any human's junk food today!"

They both laughed, but only for a second as they heard a new bang.

"It's coming from outside..." Nico realized, and he didn't even get to blink before Pedro was heading towards the entrance. "No don't go! Jeez, you can't stay still for a minute..." Nico hurried after his friend and pulled him from the wing. His eyes were telling the same as his beak: "Don't go. Not without me."

Pedro smiled gently at his friend and they peeked outside. There was no-one in sight. Suddenly they heard a third bang, only this time lot louder. And then it began to rain.

"See Nico, it's only little thunderstorm."

"I can see that," Nico said, "but my instincts were sure it would be something else."

"You and your instincts. C'mon, lets take a rain-flight. Lets drop by a terrace, see if some people headed inside and left their food there." Nico quickly put his instincts aside thanks to his empty stomach. The tasty leftovers at terraces were inviting them for a well deserved work break.

"Phew! What a rainfall!" Nico said, puffing his feathers dry as they enjoyed some snacks of the empty terrace, "But all this food is worth it! I was so hungry I didn't even notice."

Pedro didn't have time to answer, his mouth was full of potato chips. Good thing that they actually found whole basket of chips and tacos. Who silly human would leave their food like that? Whoever it was Nico and Pedro were so thankful to him or her.

The weather was getting worse. What started as a little rain turned to be quite a downpour. Palm trees were swaying in the wind, thunder was approaching threateningly and people were running for shelter. "We should probably be heading home, too." Nico suggested, grapping one more chip and dipping it in salsa sauce. Pedro glanced at the weather, then Nico. "Aw man, I was having fun eating." But he got up however, and the duo spread their wings.

When they arrived at the side of the jungle, they heard another bang like before. Nico startled, but continued flying. Right after that there was a different bang -this time Nico and Pedro noticed it came from a different direction as well. The first one come from the jungle, the second one came from the sky.

"Pedro... I don't have a good feeling about this..."

"Nuh-uh, you were totally right. That second one was gun-like bang! Lets back up..." They slowly started retreating in the shelter of the trees, when a powerful wind got them. Too powerful. They lost their capability to fly for a second and decided that they'd have to land.

The ground was wet and air moist. The two friends were standing back to back, listening and looking as the sounds grew stronger, and then disappeared.

What followed was a loud bark and rustling from the bushes. Nico quickly hid behind his bottle cap and Pedro turned around, facing the direction where the sound was coming. They didn't have any time to get away, as a huge hound dog jumped from the bush.

"AAAAAAAH!" Nico and Pedro yelled in unison. The dog opened his mouth, revealing many sharp -not too clean- teeth. "Don't!" Pedro shouted trying to order the dog, "We're practically related!"

Dog tilted his head. "No we're not?"

"But we are a little...?"

"Pedro, we're not." Nico had to jump in.

"Oh... well, still don't even think eating us!" Pedro continued, stepping protectively in front of his little Canary friend.

Dog let out impatient laugh and explained: "I don't wanna eat you, I'm vegetarian. But I have to get you in my mouth so I can carry you to Papa. Now, hop on boys."

He opened his mouth even more, breath smelling like garbage. "That's just disgusting, man!" Pedro shouted, holding his beak and waving his wing, hoping to get the smell go where it came from.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on, but you'll never get us to-" Nico was cut off as the now even more impatient dog attacked towards them. Luckily they managed to dodge, being finally able to fly. "Pedro, follow me! _Promise _to follow!" Nico said firmly when he saw the dog still running after them. Nico took off with as full speed as he could in the storm. He looked back just to make sure and just before Pedro warned him, he bumped into a tree and fell to the ground. And everything went black.


	5. Coming for rescue

"Good boy, Tomato!" a man with a really mean looking face said, throwing Pedro in a cage, "Now we found another beautiful bird to my collection, even though it is kinda fat. You know how I love birds, right Tomato."

Pedro rushed to the doorway and tried to shake it open, feeling both fear and anger. Damn! If only Nico didn't fall, and he didn't slow down! If only the dog didn't manage to got him in his teeth! If only... Nico would be safe and sound. Pedro knew that as soon as Nico would wake up from the ground he would be right there looking for him. Well, of course Pedro would do just the same, but... Luckily he remembered that Nico fell into really dense growth where even the dog couldn't find him. Pedro just hoped he didn't hurt himself. He breathed deeply, reminding himself that Nico was a strong bird. And by the way, what was that man's problem?

* * *

Certain yellow canary opened his eyes. Feeling a really bothering headache, he touched his head and noticed that something was missing: his bottle cap and... Pedro! He looked around trying to locate either but only found his cap. He let out a relived sigh and placed it where it belongs, but that feeling didn't last long. "Pedro! Where are you?" Nico called, getting up, trying to forget the pain. "Pedro please!" He tried again, flying up from the bushes so he could even recognize where he was. He remembered the dog, and wondered why it didn't come after him... unless... it got what it wanted already. Nico's expression turned from thoughtful to worried, he adjusted his cap and flew right where the dog had obviously headed. Usually Nico was horrible with directions, but judging from the stamped ground there was no mistake. _"Wait for me... Don't do anything stupid. Don't be in trouble." _

The weather was awful. Wind and rain were making flying harder for Nico, but he wasn't going to give up. Nothing would stop him for searching for his best friend. Damn, they even had a show coming in few days! It was their silent promise that neither would miss that. As he flew forward, he noticed that the trails ended. "What? Why?" Nico said aloud, frustration boiling inside of him. He studied the surroundings, with no glue where to go. At that very moment he heard some talking, even though he couldn't see anyone. He flew silently towards the voice, trying to hear what it was saying.

* * *

Pedro sat, flapping his feet, wings crossed and eyes frowned, looking at that stupid man who was speaking at the phone. Actually he only saw his shadow, because the birdcage was hidden behind curtains. Oh how he wanted to beat that idiot up! If only he was big, the guy would be in so much trouble. "Hah hah... Yeah, right. No, I finally got one. I was getting fed up with the rain, the visibility was much worse. No, idiot! It's not that I can't shoot! Like this would be the first time I've captured some pitiful birds..." the man walked around as he spoke, sounding like he wasn't full pleasant with his catch, "Well now that you're asking, I only got one today. Of course I need more, idiot! Business with only this one would be pointless. I sent Tomato to look out, I'm staying in tent -don't want to do anything in this weather."

Pedro closed his eyes, thinking about Nico. _"Please don't come here, please don't come here..." _He knew that Nico would come, eventually. And of course he wanted to be saved, but most of all he didn't want anything bad happen to Nico.

Pedro let out a deep, bored sight. "I hate this place." he murmured, knowing exactly how Nico felt in his past.


	6. Find shelter, find protection

Nico stared at the extraordinary chunk on the ground. It was of course a tent, but having never seen one before Nico didn't know. The voice was coming inside of it, and Nico was sure it had something to do with his situation. Something inside of him told that Pedro was in there. But he wasn't alone, there was someone else too. He had to get that other one out, somehow. For his fortunate, Nico was a smart bird. After just a seconds thinking, he looked up at his cap, then smirked slyly. He held it and tried to calculate it's flight rail with his wings, eyes narrowing. "Alright, don't let me down..." and with that, he threw the cap sharply towards a tree far enough from him. It his the target, provided a knock-kinda noise and just as Nico planned, it rebounded right back to him like a boomerang. Nico clenched his wings together with satisfaction and grabbed his beloved hat. He didn't have to wait too much, as the owner of the earlier voice grumbled something and came outside, going to the way Nico's cap had hit the tree. Everything went as planned, and Nico flew quickly inside of the tent.

First everything was dark, Nico could only hear the raindrops hitting the ceiling and thunder and lighting drawing closer. But when his eyes got used to the low light, Nico saw something he never wanted to see again. Laying on the floor were lots of different storage boxes and in them different, colorful feathers and other parts of birds where they shouldn't be. It was just like _then_. Images of his past rushed back to him. He saw all those yellow feathers laying on the table, surrounded by bloodstains. Nico panicked a little -no, _a lot_\- when he didn't see his friend anywhere. He did anything in his power to stay sane and call for Pedro, crying out for his name. Just as he was loosing his mind he heard a familiar voice answering: "Dang, I knew you'd came!"

Nico noticed a familiar shadow behind the curtains and a hope shed it's light in his eyes. He hurried to his friend, letting out relieved cry. He got as close to his friend as he could, holding a wing through the cage. "Pedro! You okay?"

Pedro grabbed his wing and in response squeezed it gently. "I'm okay, you?"

Nico nodded with teary eyes. "Let's get you outta there!" He opened the latch with a skill and plunged into Pedro's arms. They embraced each other tightly, neither one wanting to let go. Suddenly Nico's eyes got angrier, and smacked Pedro on the head. "You know what they would've done to you?! You could've been... H-here's feathers and body parts everywhere! Don't _ever_ do that again!" he ordered firmly, then his gaze softened, "...I don't know what I'd do without you."

"What, ya mean fly down after you when you hit a branch and collapse to the ground?"

"Very funny, Pedro." Nico rolled his eyes, but felt really safe when Pedro was his funny self even in situation like this, "Anyhow, lets get away..."

"About time! I was getting soooo bored... All the time I just gotta move or talk to myself or stare some stupid dust particle or I would've gone mad!"

"I totally feel ya..."

Nico and Pedro were behind those curtains, so they didn't see what was about to come. The earlier man came back inside really wet and angry-looking. When the man heard voices of two birds he grabbed his gun and wrenched the curtains out of the way. "My, my... The prey came straight where I wanted it to come!"

After that everything happened very fast. Nico and Pedro huddled closer, the human aimed at them, pulled the trigger... and just as he did so, his dog Tomato jumped behind him with force, knocking him down. The direction of the bullet changed slightly, still going straight through Nico's left wing. He yelped in pain and Pedro leaned for support. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine, it barely hit..." Nico tried to argue, turning to look at the dog, "You... you saved us!"

"I don't want to be this man's slave anymore! I'm fed up with dog-stereotypes, obeying your owner no matter how they treat you, eating other animals! Escape, birds!" the dog was shouting dramatically, but to his owner it was only incomprehensible, yet scary barking. They thanked the double-agent dog and Pedro helped Nico on his back so he wouldn't have to fly with hurting wing. Then they took off to freedom.

* * *

Weather wasn't getting any better. Lighting was creating dreadful colors to the sky, thunder echoing through the forest. It was way too stormy to fly properly and as soon as they got far enough from the horrible man, Pedro landed. He glanced at his friend who held his wing with pain in his eyes. "Nico man you really are hurt..."

"N-no... ouch... well maybe a little. But you're too, look at your tail!"

"Oh... must've come when that dog gave me a ride in his mouth. Doesn't really hurt. Main thing is you're not feeling bad!"

Nico smiled faintly, but Pedro noticed he was shivering. "I-it's cold..." Pedro held him close and tried to warm him. "We'll find shelter soon... Hold on."

The exhausted canary yawned deeply, and it was contagious to the almost as exhausted cardinal. The day had been awful and so has the storm. "Mmm... Can we sleep then?"

"Yeah... we can sleep 'till noon."

* * *

They had been walking for a while now, looking for a safe place. Yet it felt like eternity for both of them. Tiredness was taking over, and they were freezing. Just when Nico was about to pass out, a hole in a tree came in sight. "Nico, don't pass out yet. Look -we found a hollow."

"Hallelujah..." Nico breathed eyes half closed.

"Hey, anyone up there? We can't fly!"

There were some noises, and a head appeared at the entrance. "Wow, travellers at this weather! Fly over here, boys!" the voice and the head belonged to a male toucan.

"I just told you man, we can't!"

"Oh, right!" the toucan said and flew over Nico and Pedro, "Lemme help you."

"Rafi! Why did you bring visitors, make them leave ASAP!" a female toucan ordered firmly as he saw two newcomers.

"But Eva, darling, they're hurt. Look at them!" Rafi explained, "I know this is our honeymoon but only till the storm ends? Please babe?"

Eva shook her head but the sigh she let out let his husband know that she accepted. "Wonderful! Guys, I'm Ralfie, just call me Rafi. And this is gorgeous Eva, my juicy little mango."

Pedro and Nico chuckled at the nickname. "Nice to meet you, I'm..." Nico began but instantly fell into the sweet dreamland, only to be soon joined by Pedro.


	7. I'm alive

"They're sleeping like kids."

"Mmm... that reminds me... I wouldn't mind having some, one day. Eventually."

"Eventually, darling, eventually."

Pedro held his ear holes, trying to avoid hearing distracting voices of the toucans. His eyes opened slowly, then closed again, and suddenly snapped open once again when he remembered last night's events. He turned to his side and smiled as he saw Nico, laying next to him, his bottle cap over his head. He was breathing deeply and peacefully, still lulled into dreams, or so Pedro thought. "Morning, Pedro."

"Likewise. How'd you see me?"

"Not see, felt." Nico explained, shifting his cap off his eyes, "Whaat, where are we?"

"We're in Rafi's place, I guess. I don't know man we were sooo tired last night!"

"Oh I'm sure we were sleeping even before we got here."

"I know you were!" They laughed, with relief and happiness. Nico leaned his left wing for support when he got up, and remembered the damage in it. Only it was less hurtful now after a good night-sleep. "But seriously Nico, thanks for coming yesterday. You were so brave. How's wing?"

"I know right, can't help it." Nico smirked, "And the wing's much better."

"Good morning, mister Rafael, miss Eva."

"Morning? It's afternoon! And no need to mister me, Nico." Rafael motioned with his wings to the canary.

"Alright, Rafi... Wait? How'd you know my... did I tell who I am?"

Rafi chuckled, "Keep in mind, that Rafael knows everyone -including you two. You have gathered some fame in the Branch, Nico, Pedro."

"Yo." Pedro crossed his wings in a rapper-like manner.

All four were silent for a second, before Nico and Pedro snapped into reality. " THE BRANCH!"

Two toucans looked like they were waiting for a story to come, and that's what they get. The other two explained their upcoming performance, and a few other things on the side -like how they once had performed randomly together and dreamed of being the samba kings of their city.

"So it's in two days, the show? Then you'll have plenty of time!"

"Rafi, you're _so not_ going." Eva said, narrowing her eyes at his husband. She knew exactly where he would want to head at New Year's eve after hearing that.

* * *

Finally! The storm was over. It had lasted almost a whole day, lingering above Rio. Nico inhaled the sweet, moist air and it's refreshing spirit.

"I wanna fly!"

"Think you're ready?"

"I was born ready!" Nico declared, and the feeling of ground beneath his feet disappeared as a freedom of clean air welcomed him in it's embrace.

Pedro looked at his friend, who did skilled twirls and volts in the air.

_"Life sounds like: I'm alive ,I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive! _

_And this is what it sounds like: I can fly, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly!"_

A smile appeared on Pedro's beak when he heard Nico was singing. It always made him smile. He shook his head excitedly. "What am I here waiting for?!"

The cardinal leaped after his friend, and joined him in singing.

_"Bring it back, one more time!"_

The duo danced through the air, feeling thrilled about finally singing again.

Pedro twirled Nico, leading him to bent backwards smoothly. Nico threw his hat up and just like he assumed, it fell right back to his head. They sang the next part together.

_"I can fly, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly!"_

Rafael and Eva leaned closer to each other, watching as the two friends whizzed playfully. "We think we're heading home! Thanks for everything mist.. Rafi and Eva!"

"Miss Eva will do!"

"See you in two days!"

"Happy honeymoons!" Nico and Pedro winked their eyes, and soon disappeared from the view. Only their joyful singing could be heard...

* * *

**Yeaaah... the song is called "I'm alive" from Michael Franti. It really fit in this chapter so I recommend to listen it while reading:) I also recommend to comment and give me ideas for next story, since this is going to end soon~**


	8. Sing about freedom in Rio

"We made it home!"

"Ain't nothing we can't do, amigo!"

Nico nodded in agreement and fist pumped his cardinal friend. "We're awesome man" he whispered, "Talk 'bout an action-packed day!"

Pedro chuckled and went on by recalling the events: "First, we hear strange noises..."

"Then it starts raining like last day..."

"We're hunted by a crazy vegetarian dog..."

"You get birdnapped and I get super worried..."

"But you save me."

"And then you save me when I'm hurt and tired by simply being by my side."

They paused after those sincere words and looked gratefully at each other.

Then Nico leaned onto his friend and buried his head into his chest. Neither of them let out a sound, it was one of those no need for words-moments. Well it was for a while, until Nico let out a muffled giggle into his friend's feathers. Pedro looked down at him, "Hehe, what?"

"You thought dogs and birds are related..." Nico's giggle grew into laugh, which Pedro amusedly joined.

"How would I know, nobody told me!"

"You're hopeless... just... hopeless."

"Love ya too."

* * *

The next thing to do was to finish their performance. Since there was no audience, they introduced their ideas in turns to each other, or just did them together imagining an audience of hundreds of their fans. Only in two days they would be performing in the Branch, saying goodbyes to this year and hello to next one.

And they got to do it all together.

"I think that's it." Nico stated.

"It's totally it!" Pedro agreed, turning to his friend.

Nico also turned to face Pedro, smiling excitedly, "Gonna be _amaziiing_~!"

"We're gonna rock the club!"

"Ain't dat right man like u said nothin' we can't do a'ight, ya lil' rascal!"

Pedro tilted his head in confuse, and Nico tried to hold his laughter as he shrugged, "Just imitating you."

* * *

The big day was finally here. New year's eve. A whole new adventure, unseen 326 days to experience. Oh yeah, you could sense it in the atmosphere. If you'd happen to peek out of your home, whether it was in the vibrant city or in the heart of the jungle, you could see _life _around you. And not any kind of life, the life that beats to the rhythm of samba, laughter and expectant feeling. It was time of precious memories and new beginnings.

The certain yellow canary sitting on the entrance of his home saw it too. He listened to the incipient singing of early birds. He didn't know how he was one of those early birds today, usually he was an opposite. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply and relaxed. What a year was behind... what a new one ahead. He glanced over his shoulder to find his best friend and singing partner still sleeping with a weird position. Nico chuckled and flew beside him. First thing Pedro's eyes located was his friend next to his nest, grinning and shining in the sunlight.

"Hello there!" Nico said cheerfully.

"Hello sunshine," Pedro yawned, before realizing what day it was and jumping straight up, "Our day, man! It's our BIG day!"

"And New Year's eve!" Nico added and took excitedly a hold of Pedro's wings, jumping up and down.

The day went on, and the duo attended to the annual New Year's morning ritual-song with the other birds, relaxed by the beach, delighting some of their fans that just "appeared" be there, stopped by the bar to enjoy some smoothie and think back the past year... all the time waiting thrilled for their night's show. The clock was ticking, and sun setting behind the horizon...

* * *

"Pedro, how do I look?" Nico asked, looking at the mirror thoughtfully. They had popped at their home just before the show to relax and preen their feathers in shape.

Pedro turned to look at his bud from head to toe and noted: "Great, absolutely great! E quanto a mim?"

"Chicks gonna swoon, baby."

"Awesome!"

"Okay, lets fly now. Ready?"

"A'ight!" Pedro smirked and added with a wink, "I was born ready!"

The Branch was full of people. Even the line to the entrance was longer than ever before, and no surprise to that. Pedro and Nico sneaked in through the back door.

They took a peek behind the back stage's curtains. The view was mind-blowing! How many birds had come to listen _their _song? How many enthusiastic fans were there, waiting for just to see their beloved idols? How bright the spotlights were soon going to be...

Nico and Pedro stared, taken aback. Quickly they spotted a familiar bird in the crowd. The bird was wearing a big smile and showing thumps up, obviously noticing the two birds hiding in the dark. "Looks like Eva let Rafi to come!" Pedro noted.

"...Or she's right there beside him!" Nico realized the familiar lady near Rafael. "Wow, didn't see that coming!"

Nico was about to speak, when they heard an announcement calling for them, "Wow, feeling's getting hot here! Listen up party birds, here comes a moment you've all been waiting for all day: Nico and Pedro's New Year's celebratioooon!"

Nico and Pedro glanced at each other, fist pumping for good luck. "Lets break a leg, Pedro!"

"And some boundaries, Nico!"

First all the lights were shut down, and the crowd went silent with excitement. Then, the beat started to fill the club. "It's the kings of samba!" was the first yell Nico and Pedro heard when the spotlight allocated to them. They were standing back to back, Nico holding his bottle cap over his eyes and Pedro's wings crossed smoothly. "This is our song 'bout freedom in our beautiful Rio; _Hot Wings_!"

"Party in the Ipanema, baby..." Nico started the song with his line, lifting his cap up.

And then it began, the cheering and dancing didn't seem to come to an end.

Everyone's wings swung hot in the air, as Nico and Pedro welcomed the upcoming year with their new hit _Hot Wings_.

* * *

"Whoa, there's my boys!" Rafi said and pulled Nico and Pedro into warm hug, "Didn't even guess you're _that_ awesome!"

He had sneaked to the backstage with no problem, being the former king of Carnival -and yeah, knowing everyone. All three sat on the couch, Rafael looked as his little friends sighed happily. "One thing's bugging me... why Hot Wings? You didn't say that a once in your song."

Pedro and Nico looked surprised. They didn't even think about that kind of things. Finally Pedro spoke up, "It's so hawt, man!"

Nico laughed. Pedro squawked. Rafael smiled, "You boys are impossible."

After a good laugh, Nico asked: "So... Eva came with you?"

"Yeah, we came to an agreement. And she has been kinda suspiciously happy the whole day, I wonder why's that... Oh, before I forget: you know Rafi knows everyone... even the ex owner of the Branch who just happened to retire today."

Nico and Pedro looked suspicious, not quite understanding. "Ex...? Rafi, you couldn't be saying..."

"...that the club is yours now. Oh yeah, I sure am saying that!"

Rafael could sense the spirit raising even more as Nico and Pedro's beaks dropped open and legs started to shake. What followed was their triumphal cries over the moon. "Whaaaaat! Pedro, this is amazing!"

"I know right?!" Pedro spread his wings towards his friend, "Come here you!"

Nico jumped to his friend's embrace and Pedro swung him around, their smiles almost ridiculously wide. "Alright, you boys got it all worked out now. I'm heading back to Eva. She wanted me to get some food..." Rafael explained, "We'll see soon, until then it's happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year!" the canary and cardinal yelled in unison.

* * *

"Happy New Year, Nico." Pedro said, turning his gaze down to his canary friend. They had stopped to admire the fireworks to the Ipanema beach. The clock displayed 00.01, the year had officially changed. A giant flock of sparkling fireworks; yellow, red, blue and green lightened the night sky.

"Happy New Year, Pedro." Nico answered. He was nestling comfortably by his best friend's side, and with a contented sigh he simply added: "What else could it be when I have Rio and you."

* * *

**Happy ending! That's how it went, their dream came true and they became the new owners of the Branch. And spent their first New Years party together~ I loved writing Nico and Pedro's adventures and friendship, now I just wanna thank you for reading this. Thanks, gracias, merci, danke schön, arigato, mahalo... etc you know what I mean x)**


End file.
